everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/GIYS
GUYS SOMETHING IMPORTANT IS HAPPENING TODAY IM GOING TO START THIS BLOG OF WITH A STORY~ story ONCE UPON A TIME.... There was a very borning compacted math class that had three idiots among smart people. There was a table consited of crazy people all the way in the back. One girl, started to feel wozzy. Her vision got blurry like she jsut got up to fast. She tried to saw something, but no one heard her. She weakily grabbed a pencil and started to scribble something but it didn't help. Her eyes closed as she fell out of her chair and onto the cold, hard tile. "Hey, whats the answer to number one?" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "SHE'S FAKING A SEIZURE!" ~later~ The same girl woke up an abluance and remebered ABSULOUTLEY NOTHING. Expect, she was in an abluance and her name. First Reason of why she was in an abluance: It must have been career day at school and they took two kids in an abluance. Expect thats not what the perimeic told her. "You had a seizure" He said remosfully. Expect she had no idea what a seizure was. a strange feeling covered over her as they rolled her into the hospitle and her parents rushed into her room. ~The Next Day~ She was realised from the hospitle the same day she was entered, and was going to have something called an EEG or something so she had to stay up late. That wednesday no one had school... ~Thursday, The Day after the Next Day~ Tired af, she slowly ate a taco from Taco Bell and walked into the room. She closed her eyes and watched as flashing lights were shown at her. Than everything went dark. Next thing she knew, she was in an abluance, screaming "OH SNAP" She was in the hospitle over night and got this swag stuffed dog and her dad brought her stuff. She entered the online world BUT TOLD NO ONE. ~Friday~ She was realiced from the hospitle with her mum and that day she went to pick her sister up from school. She leaned out the window and yelled "HI!" to her friend who was patrolling the area. And thus everyone started to scream ~Ze End~ okay so if you didn't put two and two together: I'm the girl. The girl who had a seizure. And Lasya is the girl who started to freak out, and so... I AM ONE YEAR SEIZURE FREE PEOPLE!!!! YAS im going to have ice cream cake and wear purple till it isn't a color and probably draw pythe in piece without the three distractions. THIS YEAR HAS BEEN SO TOUGH. On the Monday I retured to school, everyone was hugging me like crazy BUT, I had to turn in my speach and posters cause i was running for SGA Prez. I was in the darn hospitle most of the week! OH AND I DIDN'T EVEN WIN! ARG. Yeah than i cried infront of like 12 people.... I don't think I ever told anyone this whole story??? Lasya knows, Sabi knows parts of it, AND LASYA FREAKING TOLD THE WHOLE STORY TO SCYTHE AGINST MY DARN WILL. yeah i just figured no one would care so.... The last year, I had to deal with so many people thinking seizure's were just one shake and thats it. Or something. Or something you had to joke about. I NEARLY GOT INTO FIGHTS WITH PEOPLE DEFFANDING MYSELF AND OTHERS. I also cried. Alot. Everyone saw me as someone who just got right back up. No. I was still down. I cried myself sleep some nights and they next day pretend every thing was alright. My friends would oh so casually joke with me about things that happened when I had a seizure. my foot was on Lasya's calcutlator; they found that so halirous. If you haven't noitced, A LOT OF MY OCS HAVE EPILEPSY. I mean... three do BUT STILLLL... They're by walking epilpesy awarness people, cause no one really knows what it is. ep·i·lep·syˈepəˌlepsē/''noun'' #a neurological disorder marked by sudden recurrent episodes of sensory disturbance, loss of consciousness, or convulsions, associated with abnormal electrical activity in the brain. Normally Diganosed after two seizures. Remeber that one girl who thought that everyone with epilepsy was the same? AND SHE COULD CONTROL OUR FREAKING LIFE? Yeah I have her that long hard glare for a while. Fact: Everyone with epilepsy is different. No one was diganosed at the same time, no one was in the same situatuon as the other. One might be have everytine of epilepsy, another might have two. Fiction: We're all the same and if we stay up past 11 pm or see ONE flashing light, were going to have a seizure. Also people think only people with epilepsy can i have seizures... WEIRD. "YOU CAN HAVE SEIZURES???" "Yes, I'm a human being with a brain. YOU CAN HAVE DAMN SEIZURE TOO EXPECT YOUR LUCKY YOU HAVEN'T". Okay folks, thats that! IM OFFICALLY ONE YEAR SEIZURE FREE AND I WANT To TELL yOU A FEW LAST WORDS *Flashing lights will not make me have a seizure. (MELANIE!!!!!!) *If i stay up to like two am and wake up at like four am im probably going to have a seizure. *AMONG OTHER THINGS so bai. SHARE UR KNOWLEDGE WITH OTHER NARROW MINDED PEOPLE WHO THINK I'LL DIE WATHCING CARS~ Category:Blog posts